Uzumaki Meruem
'Character First Name:' Meruem 'Character Last Name:' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' IkariSoru 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' October 17th 189 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'0 'Weight:' 100lb 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single. 'Personality:' Meruem is a very laid back, yet rambunctious individual, He has a very comical personality and takes everything as a bit of a joke until it comes to his friends, Clan, or village being trouble then he will whatever is necessary to protect them. Meruem loves to learn new stuff but tends to wander a lot and watch the Chunin and jounin come and leave the village on missions dreaming of the day where he can be that strong to do solo missions since he was never much of a people person, Having lost his parents at an early age he tends to get very lonely and is very quiet most of the time, he is very hot headed but he is by no means lacking in discipline and trains as much as possible when he is alone. 'Behaviour:' Playful, hot headed, protective. 'Nindo: (optional)' 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Uzumaki Clan: The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed both incredible longevity and life force. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Strength, Speed. 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Kyujutsu 'Chakra color:' Emerald Green. 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai: (2 pieces each) 15 (30 Pieces) Shuriken: (1.5 pieces each) 5 (7.5 Pieces) ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls: 2 (6 Pieces) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb: (Max 20) costing 2 pieces) 3 (6 Pieces) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 49.5 Pieces 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Meruem Uzumaki was born on October 17th 189AN. Minako is 5'0 and weights 100, he has blue eyes, pale skin, and scarlet red hair. His parents were both Uzumaki's from Amegakure. His parents were head over heels in love with each other, his mother was to be able to have an Uzumaki child. so she took her chances and had Meruem conceived. As an Academy Student he was highly intellegent, constantly pushing his limits to get stronger even going as far as to spend every weekend in the wilderness but every day at school during recess Meruem would calmly lay on the grass and watch the clouds go by as if there were not a care in the world He would ignore everybody and everything but occasionally one of the school bullies would bother him but he would give them a simple cold emotionless glare and they would eventually start to back away before running the other way, showing a unbreakable will which only encouraged their bullying but he would simply repeat the stare constantly to the point to where nobody talked to him except the occasional teacher. as a child Meruem did not have any friends growing up and chose to be a sort of lone wolf who looked cool from the sidelines until he saw something that really bothered him, then he tended to be headstrong, reckless, and hostile at times. like this one time as a kid he came across some kids bullying a young boy by taking away his dog and holding it up in the air by its two front legs, so he grabbed some rocks and sticks and started pelting them careful not to hit the dog with the rocks and whip'd the kids with branches until they ran away crying. he never stuck around long enough to talk with anybody he helped, he would simply walk away as if nothing happened. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 9/13/15